Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: Sho Minamimoto is the new kid in school. what will happen when he meets a girl who knows alot about math like he does. rivalries. Minamimotoxoc
1. Chapter 1

Info:

Name: Mika Susuki

Age: 17

Personality: Smart, stubborn and independent

Likes: Math, science, reading, singing, and dancing.

Dislikes: Arrogant people

Looks:

Hair: Red

Skin tone: Tan

Eye color: green

Clothes: School uniform, (Outside school: a black jacket, purple shirt, black shorts, pink tights with holes, and black boot, a purple glove (left) and a pink glove (right), and a chain.)

Chapter 1: Challenge

I was sitting down in my class as the other students started coming in through the door, gossiping.

"_Always the same."_ I thought.

Nothing new or exciting had ever happened at this school, Shibuya High. I was an ordinary junior, and nothing special about me. While everyone gossiped I would always keep to myself and not say anything to anyone. I do have some friends…well if you really want to call them "friends", they only hang out with me to get good grades. It was annoying though I do appreciate the company.

Everyone was now seated. The teacher started writing the math equation on the board. I wrote it down on my paper.

_**x + y = 11 **_

_**x - y = 5**_

_Easy, X=4 and Y=7._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mr. Kurasawa, our math teacher, went to answer it. He opened the door and there stood a boy who looked like a delinquent, like we don't have enough at this school.

"Ah, you must be our new student, Sho Minamimoto, correct?" Mr. Kurasawa asked.

"Correct." The boy said giving off an arrogant smirk.

"Class, please welcome Sho Minamimoto. Sho you may have a seat right over there by Ms. Susuki."

_ Of course make my life hell._

Minamimoto took his seat right next to me. The teacher then gave him his math book.

"Now everyone get into your groups and work on numbers 1-10, 20-30, and 40-60." Mr. Kurasawa ordered. "Oh, and Sho you will be in Ms. Susuki's group."

_ Great I already had to deal with the idiots I work with, and now a delinquent._

In my group we had three people, so now we have four. We put our desk together and started introducing ourselves.

"Hi! I'm Makoto Hana!" she said more excitedly than normal.

Makoto is a very small hyperactive girl who likes meeting new men and making them her…man servants…I guess I could put it that way.

"Yo, I'm Kiriama Ichiro."

Ichiro is a jock. He and Makoto used to date but they broke up even though they don't act like it.

"And I'm Susuki Mika." I stated dully.

"It's nice to meet ya, hectopascals." Minamimoto stated.

"What did you just call us?" Ichiro demanded getting frustrated.

"It's just a unit of pressure equal to a millibar." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, now I know who the smart one is." Minamimoto smirked.

I rolled my eyes. His smirk grew wider.

"Oh…ok." Ichiro said acting like he understood.

_ It's not a compliment you moronic idiot. _

"C'mon guys let's just get to work. Makoto you do 1-10, Ichiro you got 20-30, I'll get 40-50, Minamimoto you get take on the rest." I ordered.

"SOH-CAH-TOA, I do love a woman in charge." Minamimoto said.

"Whatever." I glared at him. His smirk grew wider. "Get to work, lover boy."

We all started working and it's been only 10 minutes. Minamimoto was already done.

"Done." He stated.

"Done? That's impossible!" Makoto yelled.

"Yeah man." Ichiro agreed.

"Let me see!" I said.

Minamimoto handed me his paper. I looked it over carefully. To my surprise all the answers were right.

"How did you…do this?" I asked.

"I used my brain."

_Smartass_.

"Whatever."

I gave him his paper back and went back to my own work. When I was done I looked over to see the Minamimoto was sleeping. I don't know why but it pissed me off. I took my book, _The Fallen_ by Thomas E. Sniegoski, and hit him on the head with it.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked looking slightly angry.

"That was for sleeping." I said.

"Whatever…so are you one of the smartest people in this school?"

_ Well that was out of the blue. _

"I don't know."

"Yeah she's probably the smartest person here. No she _is_ the smartest person here." Ichiro stated.

"Good because I'm looking for a challenge." Minamimoto said arrogantly.

"Good luck." Ichiro commented sarcastically.

"I think Minamimoto-san has a chance!" Makoto argued.

"You only say that because you want to have,"

Ichiro was cut off by Makoto slapping him over his head.

"Anyway, you up for the challenge, red?" Minamimoto taunted.

"Doesn't matter to me because I know I will win."

With that I accepted his challenge.

"Well, we'll see about that."

After he had said that the bell had rung.

_This is gonna be an interesting year._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Little Red and the Perverted Wolf.

It was a day after Sho had arrived to Shibuya. I was ready for any challenge he threw at me. I walked into the classroom and we got back in out groups. This time Makoto sat next to me and the boys sat in front of us. Sho was sitting across from me with that arrogant smirk on his face.

"You ready for this, _Little _Red?" he teased. My eye twitched and my face began to heat up after that comment.

"Did you just call me what I think you called me?" I questioned.

His smirk grew wider. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes. "whatever." was my response. "I'm going to beat you in everything."

"In…everything? You sure you can do that…Little Red?" he teased.

_That nickname is getting on my damn nerves! _

"Yes! In everything." I nearly yelled. "I never knew you could be so…competitive…that's hot Susuki." Ichiro said with a wink. I saw Makoto twitch out of the corner of my eye. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok class let's finish your work from yesterday." the teacher said.

Sho and I had already finished our work while Ichiro and Makoto were struggling.

"Mika, can you help me with this problem?" Ichiro asked. I wondered why he ask Sho since he was sitting right next to him. "Why don't you ask Sho? He seems just as smart." Makoto glared.

"Because as far as I know Sho is untrustworthy." Ichiro stated.

_Well that's one thing we agree on. _

"Whatever, hectopascal." Sho sighed sounding a bit irritated. "Fine I'll help." I said giving in. I stood up and walked over to him. I leant over him to help him with his problem. For some reason Ichiro got nervous when I did this. I guess I was in his personal bubble or something. Soon enough I felt a tug at my skirt. I looked behind me and saw Sho lifting up my skirt. I jumped back before he could go any further.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled. Mr. Kurasawa shushed me.

"Well I couldn't resist myself." Sho explained. "That gives you no right!" I whispered yell. "Aren't you…gonna hit me?" he questioned. "You're not worth my energy." Ichiro laughed and whispered "burn!". but the real reason why I didn't hit him was because I don't believe in violence. That's right I'm a pacifist. Well I'm trying to be. And who knows what Sho would do if I told him that.

"You say that now but later you'll be thinking differently." he smirked "By the way pink isn't your color." he said referring to my underwear.

I just glared at him and went back to my seat. "I tried to warn you about what he was doing but you were caught up in your lesson you were teaching." Makoto whispered.

"I guess I should have been paying close attention." I sighed.

"I find I funny." she leaned in closer. "I never thought I see you ever react like that…I mean, you should look at your face its almost redder than your hair." she giggled.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

I hate being teased.

(Lunch time) I usually sit by myself at lunch. But apparently not today. Sho just had to sit right across from me. "Why are you sitting here?" I asked rudely.

"Well if I want to beat the best there is, I would like to get to know them better." he winked.

I scoffed and continued eating my lunch.

"Why do you eat lunch alone?" he asked.

"Because I want to." I said.

"Uh-huh."

I looked away from him but I still felt his eyes on me. It caused me to blush.

"You blush easily." he pointed out.

"I know that." I mumbled shyly.

"Cute."

I was still looking at my food so I guessed his facial expression was still an arrogant smirk. I don't know why I was acting so shy in front of him. This was so unlike me.

"Where did you move from?" I asked out of the blue trying to ignore his comment.

"Aomori." he answered quickly. "My dad wanted to move down here for some reason." "Oh…ok." "Is your hair natural?" he asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"I bet you were made fun of in the past."

"I was." I said sadly.

"I didn't mean to…" Sho said. "It's fine." I sighed cutting him off.

There was a little bit of silence after that.

"So I've decided." Sho spoke up. "Oh God what?" I asked.

"I've decided that I'm going to figure out everything about you." each word he said he inched closer to my face. "Well…see you later." he said throwing his tray walking out of the cafeteria.

My face must have been very red. I headdesked making sure my face wouldn't hit my food.

"Are you ok Mika?" I looked up to see that it was Shiki, and she decided to bring Neku with her.

"I think I'll be fine…if Sho's not the death of me that is…" I answered.

"Sho?" Shiki asked.

"Sho Minamimoto, correct?" Neku guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I said sarcastically.

"You know him Neku?" Shiki questioned.

"He's in my Food and Nutrition class, he's kind of arrogant." Neku replied. "Kind of? KIND OF!" I yelled. "HE IS ARROGANT!"

"Calm down!" Neku said somewhat surprised.

"I never thought I'd see you act so frustrated over a guy, do you like him?" My face turned red at Shiki's question. I looked down.

"Why would I like someone like that?" I got up and put my tray in the garbage and left the cafeteria. Instead of going back to class I decided to go into the library. I went into the fiction section and saw Sho lying on the floor…taking a nap?

_WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU BE LYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR! _

I kneeled down over him. I grabbed a book and I was about to do what I did to him yesterday, but as I held up the book he caught my arm and managed to get on top of me and held me down on the ground catching me off guard.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice Red." he smirked.

"Get. OFF!" I whispered yelled.

"I kind of like this position."

"S…Sho Minamimoto, if you don't get off of me I swear I will-"

"You swear you will what?" he taunted.

"What is going on here?" the librarian was standing over us.

We both looked up at her.

"We…fell?" Sho said but it sounded more like a question.

"I would have never expected this kind of behavior from you Mika. You're both getting detention tomorrow." she said.

"But tomorrow's Sunday!" Sho said helping me up off the floor.

"I know that, Mr. Minamimoto. You both don't have to come in your school uniforms but I do expect you two to be here by 8am tomorrow morning. If one of you are not to show up then it adds on detention for the both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Sho was about to reply with a smartass remark until I covered his mouth with my hand.

"We understand Ma'am." I said somewhat sadly.

"Good now leave." she said sternly.

We both left the library. I did not want to speak to him.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" he asked.

At this I turned around and slapped him across the face and stormed off down the hallway.

"I'll take that as a yes." I heard Sho say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hanging out with the Pervy Wolf.

I put on my regular outfit and I went on my way to the school. I had explained to my parents how I got detention. I basically blamed it on Sho without mentioning his name. Though of course I left out the part where he was on top of me. Thinking about it made me blush.

I walked in the building and into the library. Surprisingly Sho was there before me. He was wearing a black jacket and gray pants that had looked torn, he had black boots on as well, and in front of him on the desk there was a black hat with a red bandana on it. He looked…hot. Well not that he didn't look hot before hand.

I decided to sit in the desk farthest from him. I felt like he was staring at me for the longest time. I tried not to pay attention to him.

"Now that you're both here I want you two to clean this room from head to toe, and then put these books back where they belong." the librarian stated.

We both got up and started cleaning. I took the mop and the bucket and started to mop the floors.

"Don't forget to mop under the desks!" the librarian scolded me.

I sighed and tried to lift the desk but it was too heavy. (AN: the desk go all the way to the ground…if that makes sense…) I tried but with eatch attempt I failed.

"You need help?" Sho whispered. I blushed and nodded my head. He walked up beside me. "Here let me show you how it's done." he said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and moved away. He moved the desks for me with ease. "There." he said giving me a smirk, causing me to blush. "Th..thanks." I continued to mop the floors as he continued to dust the bookshelves. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, If you two even think about having an affair in this library and I find out you're both gonna be expelled!" with that the librarian left us alone. It took me a minute to process her words. Soon enough I felt my face heating up once more. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"You look really cute today." Sho complimented. "uh….thank you?" I'm not used to getting compliments by boys, so I felt a bit awkward. Sho raised an eyebrow and grinned. "What was with that shy reply?"

"I…I'm just not used to compliments…" that was the wrong thing to say. "Really now?" he said inching closer causing me to back into a bookshelf. "so what if I said this…" he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "you're so beautiful that I want you all for my own."

Was he being hypothetical or did he mean it…but we just met so it had to be the first one. Right?…

I grabbed one of the books on the shelf and hit him with it. "Stop it! We have work to do." he groaned in pain for a little and I walked away about to reshelf the books, like the librarian had told us to. "You didn't have to hit me." Sho mumbled under his breath. I ignored him and went back to work. Sho put the desk back in order and picked up some books and started helping me sort them. Soon enough we were done.

"Well we're done." I stated. "So now what?" Sho asked putting his hat back on. "Well I guess we wait for the librarian to come back." "What if she just decided to ditch us?" "Um…I don't know…" "Well you stay if you want but I'm leaving this joint." he said walking out the door. I stood there and contemplated. I sighed and decided to go with him since it had been passed 30 minutes. "What changed your mind?" he asked. "It was passed thirty minutes." "See there's no point in waiting anyway." "If I'm in trouble for this I'm blaming you." I said. "I won't mind if you do, because I'm gonna beat your score in math and you'll owe me."

"You wish!" "Oh, it'll happen little red."

"Stop calling me that! And no it won't!" I said stubbornly. Sho gave me his signature smirk and kept quiet. I don't really like silence so I decided to try to have a decent conversation.

"So…what are your plans for today?" I asked.

"Probably making one of my master pieces." he answered.

"…Master…pieces?" I asked tilting my head with curiosity.

"Don't make that face, it's to cute." he said pinching my cheek.

I slapped his hand away blushing. "Quit it! What do you mean by master pieces."

We were not out of the school walking down the street.

"I make art out of things I find…this." he picked up an empty can of pop. I looked at it for a moment.

"So you turn useless things, into beautiful pieces of art?"

"So zetta correct." he said as we walked passed a group of guys and slid his around my shoulder. A part of me didn't mind this small action he did, so I just decided to let it pass. "So what are you're plans for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I don't really know, I guess walking around for a while."

"I thought you planned something…since you're dressed like that…" he said looking at me up and down.

"This is just something I picked out because I thought it was cute…"

"…wait."

"what?"

"Well, you knew we had detention together right?" he questioned.

"Right."

"So did you dress up like that for me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"o…Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" I said stubbornly. As a matter of fact I really had no reason to wear this out fit. "And another thing, why is your arm around me?"

"Because those guys back there were checking you out. I had to tell them that you were mine." he said arrogantly.

"Yours? Please! Like if you can have this!" I said pointing to my body.

"Is that a challenge hectopascal?"

We stopped walking and I stood and stared at him for a moment. "Why is everything a challenge with you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's more fun this way."

"I really don't think that you can woo me."

"We'll see about that." I mumbled.

"So, I'm going to beat you at math, and make you mine Little Red." he pulled me closer to him.

"yeah…I'm sure you'll be doing that anytime soon." I said full of sarcasm.

I soon found myself pinned against the neighboring wall. "Do I need to continue what happened in the library?" he teased with a devious glint in his eye.

"NO!" I pushed him off me and walked off.

"Aw I was only joking Red." he followed after me.

My face was probably really red.

"I just like to see your face turn redder than your hair." I ignored his comment and kept walking.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I am going home! I don't know where you're going!" I said a bit irritated bye him.

"I'll walk you home then."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It's broad daylight…I'm sure that nothing will happen to me."

"You never know Little Red."

I don't want to admit it, but I'm really getting used to that nickname.


End file.
